Frieza (Alternate World)
|FirstApp=Fanga: "Dark Empire Saga" |Race=Frieza's Race (mutant) |Gender=Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = Age 739 (revived in Age 764) Age 950 (erased from existence) |Status= Erased |Address= |Occupation= Emperor |Allegiance=Xeno Frieza Force |Classification= Tyrant |Affiliations= Frieza (alternate dimension counterpart) Xeno King Cold (father) Xeno Cooler (brother) Xeno Piccolo (parasitic fusee) }} Xeno Frieza is Frieza's doppelganger from Xeno Bardock's Dimension and is significantly weaker than his counterpart. Appearance Xeno Frieza appearance is almost identical to his doppelganger except that he wears a white suit with purple gloves, purple boots, and a purple cover over his tail while having two Fs facing opposite directions as they overlap each other after being revived. Biography Xeno Frieza was killed by Xeno Bardock after his team was wiped out by Dodoria and as result of Xeno Bardock's power - he was exiled. However, Frieza was revived the Pilaf Gang in Age 764 and immediately left Earth to train in order to defeat Xeno Bardock. Techniques *Flight *Ki Blasts *Death Beam *Regeneration - After being possessed by Xeno Piccolo; Xeno Frieza gain his ability to regenerate so long as his head is intact. *Ki Sense - After being infected; he gained the ability to sense ki. *Death Cannon Forms and Transformations Nightmare Transformations Xeno Frieza's first, second, and third form are all identical to his counterparts with similar power. True Form After being revived; Xeno Frieza became to use his True Form more frequently and worn a different outfit to the armour he used to wear. Despite his training; he is nowhere is near Frieza's power and was easily thrashed by him. Super Evolution After 6 years of training; Xeno Frieza was able to acquire the Super Evolution that his brother had obtained. While in this form; he gains a visor over his mouth and his eyes become blank red while he grows in height and muscle mass. He gains a spike each out of his shoulder blades and his suit tears at the feet, arms, and chest. Villainous Mode Third Stage Xeno Frieza gains a two black lines under his eyes while his body gains a purplish colour as a result of his purple aura. Heteromorphism Stage 1 Xeno Frieza is infected by Xeno Piccolo and is powered-up by the darkness that Demigra placed in him. In this form; he gains two antennae along with a cotton ball from the centre of his head while the rest of his suit is destroyed. Heteromorphism Stage 2 As Demigra; augments Xeno Frieza's darkness even further - he undergoes another Heteromorphism; he grows in height as his bio-armour becomes green and his bio-gems become pale yellow in colour. He gains a dark purple-red aura while becoming stronger and faster than previously. Heteromorphism Stage 3 The final stage after his darkness is amplified again. His head shape grows until hit mirrors Frieza's head shape in his third form while his tail recedes into his body, and gains pale yellow patches on his stomach and arms while his bio-gems become dark red, and his eyes gain a dark purple pupil. He muscle mass and height grows until he mirrors to height of a Great Ape and no longer is capable of flight. Category:Male Characters Category:Frieza's Race Category:Characters with ki Category:Characters who can fly Category:Villains Category:Erased Characters